LSD Dream Emulator - Part 3 (STEP STEP STEP!)
PBG continues to be intrigued by LSD Dream Emulator. Synopsis PBG is playing LSD Dream Emulator, and he keeps on wanting to say Simulator. He has been told that the longer you play, the freakier it gets, so PBG has played more on his own, and has found a new area! PBG walks across a bridge, and sees a weird face to walk into. PBG gets taken back to an old area, and the loud step noises return. PBG correctly guesses that he is up to day 25. He's been in this room with the girl playing with a ball, and now there is a girl balancing on chairs! PBG runs down the long hallway. PBG doesn't remember a flat place with trees, and enters a tunnel. PBG saw some UFO's when he wasn't recording. PBG sees two things walking into him! A pteradactyl appears, as well as a white floating elephant. The sumo wrestler guy appears - without his partner. PBG teleports when he wasn't expecting to. The day ends. PBG still doesn't know anything after three hours of playing! PBG looks around the oddly textured house, and is teleported against his will to the throne room. PBG sees the grey guy - who does bad things. PBG walks into the mushrooms. PBG has no idea. He can hear bat noises. PBG sees the grey guy again, and backs away. He backs into a wall! He is ready for nothing, as nothing appears. He finds the open window again. He finds a dark room full of cubes. He fell! There is something strangely enjoyable about this game. The lady in the bed has disappeared for the first time, and PBG accidentally walks into a wall. He sees the UFO he saw before, except there is only one! He follows it, but it disappears. He walks into an opening flower. He sees a red transition, and gets to the bridge that he started at, and the face looks different. He finds a Ferris wheel. He gets back to the freaky guy, and it looks different again. Back at the house, he wants to check on the lady in the bed, but the game ends! Japanese text appears on the screen. Moving on to day 29, and he can check on the lady. PBG talks about how he was excited to learn Japanese when he was in college, but missed the first three classes thanks to PAX, and got so far behind! His lady friend is not there, and PBG is concerned. PBG is frustrated as he walks so slowly. The TV is seen without the bear. PBG finds a moving bed that he goes into. He sees the landmarks and elephants again. He then sees camels that flash away. He sees something strange in the water, which ends abruptly. He is up to day 30, and PBG thinks this will affect his brain! He gets a blue transition, which is supposed to be the weirder ones. He falls through water like Gandalf! PBG finds a map, and walks into it.He sees lady's faces plastered all over all the walls. PBG goes to check out his lady friend. PBG walks up the stairs in the house, and becomes frustrated as he walks into a wall! He sees a big foot, and a colored thing walking towards him. His camera runs out of batteries again! Where the sumo wrestlers should be, some shark thing appears instead. PBG follows a strange humanoid figure. PBG begins to lose his mind, before finding a party of creatures! PBG walks into one. PBG calls it quits. He follows a person and bumps into them. Category:One-offs Category:Videos